Hamtaro el despistado
by amy.martinez.18488169
Summary: Hola hola aqui mi primer Fanfic espero que os guste uwu !


Hamtaro el despistado cap 1 Reencuentro

Era un dia soleado los Ham-Hams se habian reunido como todos los dias en el club Ham-ham como siempre todos estaban sentados algunos hablando de temas diferentes Hamtaro no habia llegado algunos de los Ham-Ham se preguntaban donde podria estar pero luego recordaron que el usualmente suele llegar tarde asi que no se preocuparon demasiado

~En otra parte~

Hamtaro - Llego tarde x Uu ! *Tropieza con una piedra* a.e estoy bien ...  
~Al levantar la mirada ve al Sabio-Ham~ Hamtaro - Eh pero si es el sabio-Ham *sonrie*  
Sabio-Ham - Hola Hamtaro ... mmmm recuerdo que iva a decirte algo ... *se queda dormido*  
Hamtaro - Decirme algo ? ... SABIO-HAM ! DESPIERTA ! *moviendo los brazos al decir eso*  
Sabio-Ham - jeque ? o si claro ... te tenia que decir que vi a un hamster algo parecido a ti ...  
con unos rasgos algo diferentes y con un pa uelo azul ... su nombre era ...  
Hamtaro - Su nombre era ? *algo nervioso*  
Sabio-Ham - Era ...  
Hamtaro - Era ... !  
Sabio-Ham - No lo recuerdo bien ...  
Hamtaro - *al escuchar eso se tira al suelo* es encerio ... *se levanta* bueno lo recordara luego ya me voy que llego tarde al club Ham-Ham ...  
~El peque o hamster regresa en su camino hacia el Club~ Sabio-Ham - mmmmm *sin darse cuenta que hamtaro se habia ido ya* Hamtaro - *Entra al club Ham algo ajitado* a.e llegue !  
Ham-Hams - Hamtaro-Kun !  
Hamtaro - siento la tardanza me encontre con el sabio-Ham y ya saben ... se quedo dormido *gota de sudor*  
Lazitos - *riendo* ya sabes como es el jeje Manchitas - Saben ... escuche que Karla dijo que alguien se mudo a la ciudad y tambien tiene un Hamster Hamtaro - Eh ! De verdad ! *ojos brillantes*  
Cerebrin - Que les parece si vamos a buscarle ?  
Tigrilla - Yo concuerdo con cerebrin ! *al decir su nombre se nota un leve sonrojo*  
Tigrillo - Si tal vez sea una linda chica *mirada decidida*  
Tigrilla - Hmp ... hermano eres un descarado ...  
Gafitas - Pero tigrillo que haces si es un chico ? *gota de sudor*  
Tigrillo - eh ? pues no habra nada que hacer ...  
Jefazo - Bueno pues vamos a buscarle !  
Ham-Hams - SI ! *resaltando la voz de Hamtaro*  
~En la casa de el nuevo integrante*  
Bromitas - Creen que sea aqui ? yo no le veo cara de que sea aqui ... Porque las casas no tienen cara ! *riendose*  
Gafitas - Tu no tienes sentido del humor ...  
Bromitas - PERO QUE DICES !  
Pashmina - Tranquilisaos los dos ...  
Penelope - Ukyu !  
Panda - Vale ya ahi que subir este arbol !  
Ham-Hams - Adelante !  
~Todos suven el arbol~ Hamtaro - *salta a la ventana viendo a una hamster beber agua* valla ella es la nueva hamster ? y tiene un pa uelo azul como lo describio Sabio-Ham ! *sorprendido se hace para atras apunto de caer de la ventana*  
Lazitos - Hamtaro-Kun ! *preocupada*  
~La hamster al escuchar el grito de Lazitos sale de la jaula y abre la ventana tomando la mano de Hamtaro*  
?- Sube !  
Hamtaro - *Sube* gracias a.e ... uh ? ... *nota que la hamster lo ve con ojos brillosos* que ocurre ?  
? - Es como ese ham algo viejo lo dijo ... Hermano ! *abraza instintivamente a hamtaro haciendo que Lazitos de encele un poco*  
Hamtaro - Hermano ?! que D: ?! ni siquiera se tu nombre . !  
Kitzune - Lo siento *lo suelta* mi nombre es Kitzune ... y un Hamster me a dicho que vio a alguien parecido a mi...  
ese hamster es mi hermano ... y eres tu !  
Hamtaro - H-hermano ?  
Ham-Hams - Hermano ?! *sorprendidos*  
~Todos dicen eso menos Tigrillo que estaba distraido viendo a Kitzune*  
Kitzune - *nota que tigrillo le miraba y le sonrie*  
Tigrillo - *leve sonrrojo*  
Manchitas - Pero Hamtaro no nos dijiste que tenias una hermana ...  
Hamtaro - Eh pero que nisiquiera yo lo sabia ...  
Jefazo - Vale vallamos al club Ham para hablar ~Todos vajan del arbol pero Kitzune tropiesa y cae sobre Tigrillo*  
Tigrillo - e-estas bien ?  
Kitzune - S-si lo siento ... *se levanta*  
Hamtaro - Hermanita estas bien ?  
Kitzune - Si estoy bien ... eh si ya me dices hermana !  
Hamtaro - eh ... si es que es para acostubrasme jeje *gota de sudor*  
~los Hams se dirijen al Ham-Ham club~

/Bueno aqui mi primer Fanfic -w- ! si quereis ver a Kitzune visitar mi Deviantart rainbowdash220 uwu ! bueno proximamente el siguiente episodio o3o ! espero os guste y si no pues vale uw ... ya vere que ago con vosotros ... asta luego n.n !/ 


End file.
